pcoverwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Genji
|''Thanks to his cybernetic abilities, Genji can climb walls and perform jumps in mid-air.'' |} Expand Details |''Genji looses three deadly throwing stars in quick succession.'' |} Expand Details |''Alternatively, he can throw three shuriken in a wider spread.'' |} Expand Details |''Genji darts forward, slashing with his wakizashi and passing through foes in his path. If Genji eliminates a target, he can instantly use this ability again.'' |} Expand Details |''With lightning-quick swipes of his wakizashi, Genji reflects an oncoming projectile and sends it rebounding towards his opponent.'' |} Expand Details |''Genji brandishes his katana for a brief period of time. Until he sheathes his katana, Genji can deliver killing strikes to any targets within his reach.'' |} Expand Details Strategy Genji is a versatile flanker with very high mobility, boasting some of the best movement options of all the heroes. Genji is better suited for close quarters to make use of his mobility and spread shurikens, but can still be formidable at range. Cyber-Agility makes Genji a difficult target and allows him to navigate the map with ease. Swift Strike allows Genji to engage, escape or move between targets efficiently. The damage on Swift Strike is considerable for most heroes, but is insignificant to a tank. As such, Genji should use Swift Strike to either maneuver around his enemies or deal small but quick and easy damage. Reflect allows Genji to turn enemies' damage back towards them and even allows him to turn around entire ultimate abilities. This allows for potentially lethal burst damage if it is timed properly and Genji is well positioned. Be wary when estimating your own abilities as Genji however, you are not the most agile hero nor do you deal the most damage. Genji fills a middle ground when it comes to these factors. Weapons & Abilities * Cyber-Agility (Passive): Genji gains two benefits from this passive. First, Genji is able to climb up flat, vertical surfaces by holding the jump button while next to them. Second, Genji is capable of performing a double jump by pressing the jump button while already in the air. ** Almost any vertical surface can be climbed with Cyber-Agility. You can jump again at any time while climbing, allowing you to reach catwalks and other areas that don't have a direct, vertical path up to them. ** You can change the direction Genji is jumping when using the double jump. Simply hold the direction you want him to jump towards while executing the double jump. * Shuriken: Genji's primary weapon. Primary fire will cause Genji to shoot three projectile shurikens towards his crosshair in a volley. Secondary fire will cause Genji to quickly throw three shurikens in a cone in front of him. ** The shurikens from both the primary and secondary fire can headshot, and are not subject to damage falloff. ** The secondary fire throws the stars at a much faster rate. Use the secondary fire at short range where accuracy is less of a concern, and the primary fire for longer range engagements. * Deflect: When activated, Genji assumes a defensive stance for several seconds, during which time he cannot attack. While in this stance, most enemy projectiles or hitscan weapons that hit him in the front will be deflected in the direction he is aiming in. Deflected attacks use the same damage numbers and effects as the original, and can affect the shooter and their team. ** An immensely powerful ability. With a few exceptions, Genji is immune to frontal attacks while Deflect is active. Make sure you aren't being attacked from behind to get the full use out of Deflect. ** Frontal melee attacks are blocked, but do not deliver damage back to the enemy. Roadhog's Chain Hook will also be blocked, but not reflected in any way (as if the hook had hit a wall). ** The attacks that cannot be deflected or blocked include Winston's Tesla Cannon, Lúcio's Sound Wave, the primary firing mode of Symmetra's Photon Projector, Zarya's Particle Cannon and Mei's Endothermic Blaster. * Swift Strike: When activated, Genji dashes straight forward a fixed distance, dealing damage to all enemies he passes through along the way. The cooldown on Swift Strike is reset whenever Genji scores an elimination. ** Swift Strike is also useful as a way of traveling around the map, as well as an escape method. It can also be used as a finishing move, dealing a quick burst of damage to an opponent who's on low Health. ** Because Swift Strike will reset whenever Genji gets an elimination, you can use it to quickly chain kills between multiple low-Health targets. Use it to dash through the first target to kill them, scoring an elimination, and then dash through another low-Health target. The elimination doesn't actually have to be made with Swift Strike; finishing a target through other means (or even getting a kill assist) also resets the cooldown. * Dragonblade (Ultimate): Genji's Ultimate ability. When activated, Genji unsheathes his ōdachi, disabling the use of his shurikens for the duration. His primary fire is replaced with a fast-swinging melee-ranged slash that hits all targets in a small cone in front of Genji, dealing high damage with every hit. Genji will sheathe the blade at the end of Dragonblade's duration, regaining the use of his shurikens. ** Dragonblade is a high risk, high reward Ultimate. While Genji gains extremely high melee damage (beating even Reinhardt), he loses the ability to attack at range for the duration. ** Remember that Cyber-Agility is still active when using Dragonblade. Use your double jump and wall climb to remain evasive so that you can get as many kills as possible. ** The high damage from Dragonblade allows you to easily get eliminations. Remember to use Swift Strikes to deal more damage and close the distance with other enemies whenever you get a kill. ** Activating Dragonblade also refreshes the cooldown of Swift Strike. General Strategies * Genji is a deadly offensive threat, capable of easily sneaking behind enemy lines and harassing his opponents with constant volleys of shurikens. You should always be taking side routes in order to flank the enemy team, as Genji contributes much less when he's merely hanging back with his team. Remember to not get too far away from them, however, as Genji has much less capability to escape from bad engagements compared to Tracer. * Genji is usually better at fighting his enemies mid-range, rather than up close. He lacks the evasiveness of Tracer and the damage/self-healing of Reaper, making him vulnerable to being killed if he opts to get too close to the enemy team. Only engage up close if either Dragonblade is up, or if the enemy you're fighting is vulnerable (such as a lone Widowmaker). * Deflect provides Genji with an incredibly high skill ceiling. It can be used to deflect everything from Pharah's Barrage, to Tracer's Pulse Bomb, to McCree's Deadeye, allowing you to rapidly turn the tables on almost any engagement. Smarter enemies will usually wait for you to use Deflect before using their abilities, so don't use Deflect too early. Trick them into thinking that your Deflect is on cooldown, then use it at the right moment to send their most dangerous attacks flying back at them. * A good burst damage combo is to use the secondary fire of Shuriken up close, followed by a Swift Strike. This will provide heavy burst damage that will kill many injured players instantly. * The wall climb of Cyber-Agility has a variety of uses, even in combat. When fighting near a doorway, get your enemy to chase you towards the doorway, then use Cyber-Agility to climb up over top of it and ambush them when they come through. * You must choose the moment to use Dragonblade carefully. Genji is not any more durable than normal while using it, meaning that your enemies can easily knock you away and kill you at range if you use it inappropriately. Try to use Dragonblade when there are multiple enemies with low base Health (such as Symmetra or Mercy) within reach, as this will let you quickly kill them and chain your Swift Strikes to both eliminate more targets and remain evasive to survive longer. Make sure you're within melee range of your enemies before activating it. Story "Even If I Sacrifice My Body, I Will Never Sacrifice My Honor." The cyborg Genji Shimada has made peace with the augmented body he once rejected, and in doing so, he has discovered a higher humanity.4 Genji's sword is an katana named Ryu-ichimonji; he maintains it personally and has never allowed anyone else to examine or repair it. It is paired with a traditional wakizashi sheathed horizontally on his lower back.5